Smash Bros Ultimate: Behind the Battle
by The Killer In The Mirror
Summary: What happens to everyone during the development of smash bros ultimate?
1. Chapter One: The Beginning Part 1

Dislclaimer and author's note: Hi everyone, this is my first fanfic, and no, I do not own nintendo or smash bros. However, don't forget to review and please enjoy.

Our story begins on October 17, 2016. 2:45 pm. Mario residence.

The Mario brothers, Peach, and Yoshi were sitting in the living room playing Mario Kart 8. Luigi had taken the lead, and was halfway through lap 3 in Wario's gold mine, while everyone else lagged behind. However, right when Luigi was about to cross the finish line, the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Luigi said as he paused the game. however, right when was out of range, Mario turned the game back on, and he, Peach, and Yoshi finished the race before Luigi could return to the living room. "Mario, the person on the phone wants to talk with y-, Why am I in last?!?"

"Uh, I can explain." Mario replied. "So who wanted to talk to me?"

"It was Master Hand, and you know how impatient he is, so if I were you, I'd pick up the phone and..." Before he finished the sentence, howver, Mario had already picked up the phone, and was speaking to Master Hand.

"Yes Master Hand I know, we have a new dlc and/or character coming soon, who is it? Dixie Kong, Waluigi? Captain Syrup or Mona?"

"Actually," Master Hand replied on the phone. "You four have to head to Nintendo headquarters tomorrow, because we have a meeting. Tomorrow, 8 am sharp, Nintendo Headquarters, Koyoto, Japan. Be there by then, or don't even bother. However, we do have free money, or whatever curency you have. See you there.

Meanwhile in the middle of the milky way, inside of a gunship; "I can't beleive I have to deal with all of this stupid shit," A female voice muttered angrily. First, her gunship was attacked by Ridley, and now she had to fly from where she was to Japan in an unstable ship within 13 hours, thus meaning she was screwed. However, right when she was about to reboot the system, four ships flew by, before stopping next to the ship. Samus immediately heard a familiar voice from one of the ships; "Seems like there's nobody there, let's take a closer look." Samus suddenly recognized that voice to be Fox's voice.

"Wait, don't do anything yet!" she yelled out towards Fox. "It's me, Samus,"

"Samus, what are you doing here?" Fox asked.

"This is my ship, you retard! You seriously don't remember my zero suit final smash?"

"Wasn't that the one where you transform back into a robot?"

"No! the one where I shoot you down in this ship!"

"Fox, hurry up, we need to get to Earth, now!" Falco exclaimed, which interrupted their little "conversation".

"That reminds me, I need a ride there, because this damn thing is broken."

"Alright, get in the ship," Fox replied, as he opened his cockpit. Samus immediately jumped in, and they sped straight to Earth.

While Fox, Falco, and Samus were headed to Kyoto, A certain kid in Eagleland received a call. "Hello, Ness here. Yes, it's me, Ness, not the game console from the 1980's. What? A new game?! We already made one, goddammit! Fine, if I get paid more, then I'm in. Alright, where? 11-1 Kamitoba-hokotate-cho, Minami-ku, Kyoto 601-8501, Japan, 8 am timmorow? Got it, see you then." As Ness hung up, King then trotted over to his owner. "King, fetch my pack, bat, cap, and yo-yo." Upon hearing the command, King immediately bolted to Ness's room. One minute later, Ness was leaving the house, with a note left behind, before he suddenly increases speed, running across the field, before vanishing into a portal.

At the same time Ness received the call, Lucas found a note on his doorstep. Flint was at Hinawa and Claus' graves, mourning their tragic demises. Lucas took one glimpse at the note before throwing it down as if a poisonous spider was in his hand. "No God, please no!" He yelled out having noticed the smash bros symbol on the stamp. He suddenly realized that it didn't say that he was removed or rejected, but much rather chosen to join, meaning a higher salary. He began to contemplate to himself. "Should I just stay home, tend to sheep, be with Kumatora, Boney, and Duster, along with mother and Claus' graves? Or should I take a few years off, and see Ness, Link, and Little Mac, along with living in mansion, and actually earn some money for working?" Suddenly, he remembered Samus, WFT, and of course: Bayonneta. However, Lucas felt that if he went to join the other smashers, then his friends and family would be unforgiving, when suddenly, he heard a voice in his head telling him to go on and fulfill his status as a smasher, and in the end he chose to. After packing up, and leaving behind a few notes, he ran to the train station, where he then boarded the next one heading to Japan.

"10735 D-bills? You seriously need to cut the gluttony, Kirby," Dedede said to his friend/nemesis, while clenching the bill in his hand.

"Well sorry for having a huge appetite." Kirby replied. "Besides, you got more food than me, so quit blaming me for this large bill."

"Okay, fine. However, next time, you'll be the one to pay," Dedede said.

"Why can't it be Meta Knight. He never pays." Kirby replied.

"You know I could read what you're typing, and no, I can't pay, because I'm broke." Meta Knight said to Kirby. However, Kirby wasn't listening because he was reading a text he received from Master Hand.

"Are you listening to me? Hello? Earth to Kirby!" Meta Knight shouted at Kirby, who then ran to his warp star. "Where's he going?" Meta Knight asked Dedede, who replied by merely holding up his phone, before leaving as well.

"Hey, wait up," Meta knight exclaimed, as he lunged to the warp star Dedede was boarding, and just managing to grab onto it at the last second, as it zooms right out of the galaxy .0001seconds later.

 **That's it for now. By the way, I've been thinking of having Kirby type to speak, so I'd like to see what you think about whether or not I should do that. Anyway, part two will be coming soon. Until then, auf wiedersehen.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning Part 2

**Disclaimer and author's note: I had received my first review shortly after the first chapter was published, so shoutout to KnightLawn, a great fanfic writer. Anyway, in part one, Master Hand was sending notes and messages to some of the smashers, howo, Crazy will instead kidnap the other smashers in this part. Also, I feel lime the first chapter was too short, so here's a longer one. Welp, on to the disclaimer. I do not own Nintendo, Sega, Capcom, Smash Bros, nor any of the characters from the series. Anyway, please review and enjoy.**

Previously in part one: Ness, Lucas, Kirby, King Dedede, Meta Knight, Samus, Mario, Luigi, Fox, Falco, Yoshi, and Peach were notified to head to Japan at 8 am sharp. Let's find out what happened with the rest of the smashers.

Skyworld: 2:30 pm Oct. 17, 2016

"Well? Did you find him?" Even when she asked that question, Palutena already knew that the answer was no, and that was what the centurions knew as well.

"He's been missing for an hour and a half now. I have a feeling that he was kidnapped, or abducted," one of them replied. It broke Palutena's heart to hear that her greatest soldier was missing. He was almost like a child of hers, a son she never had. The minute she heard he mysteriously disappeard from the hot spring, she sent a search party to find him. "I think, I'm just going to go to bed now." the worried goddess said to her loyal guards. "If you find him, send him to me." The moment the two centurions were out of site, a hidden, insane hand appeared, and quietly followed the deity. The moment she slipped into her room, he struck, by throwing a flash grenade, and rushing the blinded goddess. The being then put a bag over Palutena's head, and grabbed her in a sleeping hold, thus causing her to faint. "τέσσερα κάτω, άλλα δέκα ακόμα." The attacker muttered to himself.

Holy Sepulcher Cemetery, Irvine, California: 10:35 am.

"Rest in peace original, better Sonic. Why did this happen to me? Why did I choose to take the route of agreeing with the idea of Sonic Boom? Just why?"

"Hey, relax, it could have been worse." The blue hedgehog turned to face the umbra witch in utter disbelief. "How can it be any worse? We're currently relying on Sonic Mania and Bayonetta 3 to keep going."

"What if there's another Smash Bros game? We could earn money from that," Bayonneta replied.

"Highly unlikely, the gap between Brawl and 3ds/wii u was six years." Sonic reminded her.

"All I'm saying is miracles can happen."

"But that rarely happens. Now if you need me, I'm heading back to the headquarters. See you there." As the antromorphic hedgehog left the witch, Crazy Hand got ready to attack from behind a tombstone, as the window of opportunity has opened for him to capture his first victim. Just as she turned the corner, he suddenly jumped out, catching her off guard. Before she could pull out her gun to shoot the being that jumped in front of her, he jabbed her in the throat, instantly knocking her unconscious. He then forced the unconscious witch in to a portal conjured out of nowhere, and threw her body into the portal, before activating a locator to track the next one on his list. "あなたは次です、ヘッジホッグ," the giant hand noted, before floating to the headquarters to capture the next smasher.

While Crazy Hand was headed to SEGA, Sonic was already at the headquarters, having stopped to get a couple of chili dogs along the way. As he waited for the next elevator to come down, a suspicious looking guy in a trenchcoat and fedora joined Sonic, waiting as well for the elevator.

"Hey, Comicon's been over for 3 months, and we're in Irvine, so you could stop acting like Mortus now," Sonic said to the person in the trenchcoat. However, right after those words left Sonic's mouth, the guy threw the trechcoat off, and threw it over Sonic's head, momentarily dazing the hedgehog. While Sonic fumbled around, trying to get the trenchcoat off of him (there was some sort of resin all over it) The person then grabbed him, and covered his face with a cloth coated with chloroform, which knocked out Sonic.

"You're too slow," The person taunted at the unconscious mascot, before he opened a portal to teleport him to the base in Japan, and warped himself to Ylisse.

Meanwhile, in Ylisse, a fight was in progress, with Lucina, Robin, Marth, Ike, Roy, and Corrin squaring up against some bandits.

"Hey, Marth, can you help me out right now? A few of the retards got smarter."

"Ask the girl of your dreams, aka my clone," the Altean prince replied, as he impaled two guys in the gut simultaneously.

"After all, she's just standing there, waiting for one of those morons to nail a strike."

"Hey, Lucina, a little bit of assistance would be apprecia... never mind," Ike called out to the royal heir, as the bandit was suddenly killed from an electrical discharge caused by none other than Robin.

"Tsk, far too weak to win," the white haired deuteragonist muttered towards the large, yet petty criminals. Shortly after, all of the bandits were killed, and so the heroes decided to set up a camp and rest.

"When do you think we'll get another mission," Marth asked his allies, as they relaxed at a fire created from Robin, who at the moment, was ranting on about how weak his adversaries were.

"I don't know, but I hope we fight some stronger people. I'm craving a bigger challange."

"Same," Lucina replied. "I feel like most of the people we fight are piss easy to take down. I too am hungry for a challenge." However, what they didn't know was that there was someone hidden a few meters away, who was willing to give them a challenge.

"Just have to wait until they're asleep, then you get your challenge." The insane glove then thought to himself.

Later that night, Every hero was asleep except for Marth, who was to keep watch for the first shift. However, after an hour and 45 minutes, he decided there was no threat, and go get some rest, but then suddenly, he heard a noise nearby, and decided to investigate, so he walked to the source of the sound. While Marth looked for whoever caused that sound, a theif known as Niles snuck into the base camp, where he then proceeded to shoot the other five protagonists, thus draining their health, and "sort of" knocking them out. Then, as if on cue, The last victim arrived at the camp, where he saw the bodies of his team, and before he could raise his falchion, a flying arrow struck him, "knocking him out" as Niles would have said. Shortly after, the wierd glove being returned with a belt with some red and white balls, and a cap.

"Where's my gold?" the thief asked Crazy, who then gave him a small bag filled with gold. Satisfied with his payment, the thief then left the hand with the bodies to see his payment. Immediately, Crazy threw the heroes into a portal, and teleported just in the nick of time, as Niles had by then discovered that the gold was really just a few plastic yellow circles.

"You're dead meat, you retarded autistic glove!" However, the second those words left his mouth, a lightning bolt out of nowhere struck and killed the theif.

Meanwhile in Hyrule, in Hateno village, a guy and a girl were talking about a recent thrilling experience.

"That was one of the best experiences ever," the girl continued to chat about, as they pass under a light to reveal who the two people are: Link and Midna (human form).

"Yeah, it was really exciting." the loyal Hylian replied. "I just loved it. Well, we're at my place. See you later." As they departed, Link heard Zelda at his home, really furious with her loyal guard/lover. Once he stepped in, she immediately started questioning him.

"Who was that? Why are you cheating on me? Am I ugly, or too royal or special for your taste?"

"What are you talking about? I don't understand what you're saying," Link replied, bewildered at what Zelda was angry about.

"Don't play dumb. I heard you. You and some girl chose to f tonight. You lied to me, your lover, for Hylia's sake!"

"Actually, I went to see a movie with my friends. that's all. We went to see The Hollow, that's all. I still love you," the green clad Hylian replied calmly. After hearing the reply, Zelda cooled down a bit, and was about to say something, when she suddenly felt rather tired and confused, before everything went black.

"Zelda, get up! Are you okay," Link asked in a worried tone, before he suddenly began to feel the same as Zelda and collapsed to the ground as well. The second Link passed out, Crazy emerged from the shadows, and crammed the unconscious Hylians into a bag, and flew off to Colorado (singing the theme song of South Park along the way).

Meanwhile, in a lab near Denver, Colorado, a robot we all know as Mega Man was at the moment waiting for his creator to arrive, and give him an upgrade. After ten minutes passed, he was about to leave, when suddenly, Dr. Thomas Light arrived.

"Alright! Now I can get a new upgrade," the human like robot exclaimed.

"All right, step up onto the platform, and you'll be upgraded in no time," the doctor said in a rather dull tone. After Rock had stepped up onto the platform, the intellect booted up the system, and flipped a few switches on a control panel. However, instead of processing a new ability, the robot felt as if he were falling through a hole, so he opened his eyes, and realized he was actually falling!

"What the hell's happening to me? Where am I going?" Rock asked through the communicator.

"Oh, about that, I'm actually not Dr Light, but none other than Crazy Hand, so have fun falling through this infinite hole, until I set up a por- You know what, forget what I just said." The hand replied.

"Where's Dr Light?"

"Oh, he's tied up in the storage roo- actually, that's none of your concern." As he finished that sentance, he saw a switch on the control panel that said sleep mode. Immediately, he slammed his hand(?) on it, which thus, temporarily turned the robot off. With the annoying piece of scrap metal out of the way, he could focus better on transporting the stupid robot. Eventually, the portal was all set, so he booted it up, and transported Rock to his destination, and thus completing his current mission. Satisfied with his success and kidnappings, he warped straight to his next location, just before some cops burst into the lab, with their guns readied, before finding the barely conscious Dr Light.

 **Welp, that just about ends it here. I know I wasn't able to get Cloud, Bowser, etc. so I guess I'll say they were notified as well, and end it here, bexause I'm just frickin' lazy. So, see you in chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting

**Hello. Did you miss me? Bet you did, so here's new chapter** **just to fill in the time, also sorry for the excessive typos in the last chapter, my phone has a really small keyboard, so I'm thinking about getting a bluetooth one. So now they're in Japan for their meeting with Master Hand, although it would have been the creator of Smash Bros, but there are some rules and regulations here, so it's just two hands of a kid with 65 action figures. However, I do not own Nintendo, Capcom, Sega, Square Enix, Smash Bros, Sora LTD., nor any of the characters from those developers and companies. So as usual, review and enjoy.**

Previously, Crazy Hand had successfully captured the former smashers and brought them to Japan. Now, it's 6:30 AM, and he's arrived with the kidnapped smashers. Without further ado, letsa go!

Kyoto, Japan. 10/18/2016, 6:30 AM.

Inside of a room was a waiting and anxious Master Hand in a suit and tie with a Newton's cradle next to him, a sack of Nintendo currency (coins, rupees, DP, D-bills, etc.), a few boxes containing donuts and pastries, and a mocha frappachino (half empty). "Maybe I should watch some television," the hand thought to himself, "Just to take my mind off of what's going to happen today."

However, he was interrupted by the sudden arrival of Crazy Hand, with a sack, and clearly proud of himself. "Hello, brother, I got the smashers you told me to bring!"

"Well, done, Crazy. Now, do you know when they'll arrive?" M. Hand asked.

"Oh, they're here already, although two of them appear to have some headaches whilst unconscious, which I think is amazing." As he said that, Crazy dumped the contents of the sack out, revealing many unconscious people.

"Crazy, what the hell did you do?!?" M. angrily asked the insane brother in front of him.

"I simply knocked them out and abducted them. Remember, like we used to."

"That's what we used to do. Now, we notify them. Also, where are the Pokémon? I thought you got all of them."

"Oh, yeah. Hang on a sec. PIKACHU I COOSE YOU! GO GRENINJA! COME ON OUT, JIGGLYPUFF! MEWTWO, IT'S YOUR TURN!" As he said that, all four Pokémon burst out of some random pokéballs, with most of them rather ticked off, except for Jigglypuff, who was, asleep for some reason, and wasn't at all worried about the fact that it was randomly grabbed, knocked out, and crammed into a tiny, stupid ball. Shortly after the Pokémon came to, they realized where they were, and were completely annoyed about how it would have been different if Crazy actually contacted them instead.

Shortly after the Pokémon recovered from their hellish experience, the other smashers began to recover, except for Mega Man, Link, and Zelda. The first things to cross everyone's minds included "Where are we?"

"How long was I unconscious?"

"Crazy, you stupid jerk!"

"Does he/she love me?"

"I'm starved."

"This is all Marth's fault. He sucks at taking shifts at night," etc.

After everyone had regained their senses (except for Mega Man, who was loading, and the Hylians, who were still suffering from sleeping sickness, which was currently being taken care of), the smashers who had been notified began to arrive one by one. Mario, Luigi, Peach and Yoshi were first to arrive, and were greeted by everyone in the room. Then Samus, Fox, and Falco arrived.

"Where's your gunship, Samus?" asked M. Hand.

"Under repair," the huntress calmly replied, as she found herself a seat next to Bayonetta, then the two of them began to talk about their firearms. Ness was next to arrive, completely covered in ashes.

"Hi, everyone, good to see you again," The excited teen said to everyone in the room, before taking a seat next to Sonic, as they begin to chat about upgrades they're hoping to get. Next to arrive was Lucas, who, at the moment was trying to shake his canine companion off of his leg.

"Get off of me, Boney. I agreed to this. Honestly, you choose to chase me after handing the messages to Salsa to send, why do you want me to stay? Just go, I'll see you occasionally." Eventually, he finally got Boney to return to Tazmily.

Eventually, by 7:52, every smasher that had been in Smash Bros for 3ds/Wii U (except for WFT and the Miis) had arrived. Shortly after everyone was seated and comfortable with where they were, Master Hand cleared his throat, which got the attention of roughly half of the smashers. "May I have your attention, please?" This time, everyone stopped talking, and turned to the hand's direction. "Thank you all for coming here, it's really appreciated, and also, you all will get a small fund as my way of saying thanks for now, so as I talk, Crazy will hand each of you some small sacks of currency as a payment." While Master Hand continues to talk, Crazy begins to walk around with the small sacks of currency from earlier, and begins to give each smasher their own sacks.

"Now, as you all can clearly tell, a project for a new SSB game is starting development."

"What's the game going to be called," Ryu asked.

"Actually, it's just going to be a port for the upcoming NX."

Immediately, everyone began complaining about how they're going to be working their asses off just to do everything all ober again, as if there was a bug in the prototype.

"I'm just kidding, okay, everyone calm down," M Hand said as the smashers began to calm down. "This game isn't going to be a port. It's actually going to be new, and much better, however, it's going to take two years to make. Best of all, everyone is going to be in it."

The group immediately went wild after M. Hand announced the key part of the new game.

"Will Sans join? Or Waluigi? Would about Jimmy Neutron?!?!"

"Calm down. What I mean is that every smasher that was ever in Smash is rejoining, and yes Pikachu, even Pichu," the hand said, to the mouse Pokémon's disappointment, as the hand continued to talk.

"Although, there will be newcomers, including some from new series. Oh, and also Ryu, the game is going to for now be called Super Smash Bros. for NX until further notice. Any problems, or questions?"

To his disappointment, everyone raised their hands.

"What is it, Fox?"

"I think I got the wrong type of currency." the canine relative replied.

"If anyone else got the wrong currency as well, raise your hand."

Immediately, everyone's hands soared up.

"Crazy, you imbecile, you gave them all the wrong types of currency."

"Oops," the insane twin said, realizing his mistake, as he was spreading butter on a poptart. "Hey, have you ever put butter on a poptart? It's really frickin' good!"

Eventually, as Crazy continued to sing random songs from Family Guy, all of the currency was sorted out, and everyone got their equivalence in their forms of money.

"Alright, I guess that ends our small meeting, so all of you are to head out to the back of the building, because Capp'n will be waiting for you, as we will then depart. Oh, and by the way, how are you two?" the right hand asked Zelda and Link.

"I'm still feeling quite dizzy," the princess replied, while her loyal lover was drooped on her shoulder, close to falling asleep.

"Okay, I'll get some people to carry him to the bus, while you head there now."

While Zelda headed to the exit, Pit and Marth were sent to pick up the unconscious Hylian, and bring him out to their ride to their next destination: the Smash Bros. Mansion.

 **Well, this ends our third chapter. I'm going to try and work on the other chapters ASAP, and I'll try to make it great. Also, I've been contemplating on making Crazy speak via emojis. If you want him to talk that way, then please post your opinion in a review by August 17th. Until then, see you in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: On the Road Part One

**Hello, everyone. How are you? I hope you're in a good enough mood to read this fanfic, and leave your opinion in the reviews. I need to know if I mess something up, or if it's okay. Also, thank you to one reviewer for making sure I'm aware of my bigger mistakes made in this fanfic, so I'll attempt to get that fixed. Anyway, I do not own Nintendo, Capcom, Sora LTD., etc., or any of their characters. Anyway, please enjoy this fanfic.**

"Alrighty then, is everyone ready for the 12 hour drive? We should arrive by 8pm, okay," Master Hand announced to everyone on the bus. "We'll reach a rest stop within about two hours, but the next one from there is 3 hours away from there, so be sure think ahead, unlike last time." As he finished the sentence, he flashed back to 2011-12, when everyone constantly had to get Kapp'n to stop for bathroom breaks every single time, meaning it took roughly 23 hours to get to the mansion. Just thinking about that incident brought shivers down his spineless body.

However, his little flashback was interrupted by Kapp'n explaining how he hoped they'd make it to their destination by 12 hours, or if they're lucky, by 10 at least. "Remember to please keep your hands, feet, etc. in the vehicle at all times," the turtle announced, ending his explanation, as he started up the engine, and then they were off.

"Hey, Mario, wanna play Mario Kart 7?" Luigi asked his brother, while starting up his new 3ds XL.

"Nah, I'm not like Shulk, I'm not really feeling it right now." The elder plumber replied, as he slumped back in his seat.

A couple of rows back, Ness was showing Lucas his emulators on his tablet. "I've got the Mother trilogy, and even one fan made game called Mother 4!" he exclaimed to his friend, who was at the moment playing a real copy of Mother 3, via the original DS, with a GBA game slot, and was at the moment fighting the pork statue without any New Year's Eve bombs.

Meanwhile in the back end of the van, Samus and Fox were making out, when Samus suddenly stopped kissing to ask her furry boyfriend "Aren't you still with Krystal?"

"Nah, she and I split up," Fox replied, before pulling her into another kiss. However, Falco was at the moment filming the scene in front of him, thinking about how he could use it as a weapon against Fox, when he realized that the whole roster already knew, so he can't hold this video over Fox's head.

"ねえ、マース、あなたの故郷のことはどうですか？" Link asked Marth in Japanese.

"Things are going great there, and by the way, I can now speak English, so you don't have to talk in Japanese," the Altean prince replied, surprising the Hylian. "However, it seems we once again speak opposite languages, again."

"No, I can still speak English, it's just that I thought that you still spoke Japanese." The Hylian was still slightly surprised about Marth's change between languages.

"Why are you so surprised, he said he was going to start speaking English after the development of Smash for 3ds/Wii U, so that people could understand him better."

"It's just that I've been used to him speaking Japanese since Melee."

"Yes, however just remember, IT'S NOT MELEE!" Pacman exclaimed to Link, agitating him.

"Oh shut up already."

"Make me."

"Why you little..."

While Link was about to slash at Pacman, Master Hand was getting ready to split them apart.

Now meanwhile three seats in front of the swordsmen and over eating circle, Kirby and male Villager were texting each other within the 11 inches of space between them. _Hey, Kirby, did you hear I have a mobile game in development?"_

 _Yeah,_ _doesn't it revolve around home decor, friendship, trading, and stuff like that? I doubt I'd be able to make a mobile game as well."_

 _"Mario's got a mobile side scroller in development, maybe you can do the same thing."_

 _"Yeah, although I may just stay with console exclusives instead."_ While Kirby and Villager continued to talk about mobile games, Kapp'n began to slow down near a rest stop, and stopped in a parking space. A couple of smashers left to get some snacks, use the restroom, etc., with Master Hand keeping track of time of how long people took at the current rest stop. Eventually King Dedede boarded the bus, and they then continued on.

"All of you smashers took 10 minutes. Next time, easch stop should be five minutes at most," M. Hand explained to all 58 of the smashers, as Kapp'n started the bus again. "If we stop at four gas stations, and three rest stops, each stop being approximately 10 minutes long, plus the 10 hour drive from here to the mansion, and depending on the speed, it may take us 11 hours at most. However, if we take five minutes per stop, then we might arrive within at least 10 hours and 35 minutes."

Many of the smashers groaned in unison. It was going to be a long ride.

 **A ride so long that there will be a part two, however I may have to cut corners, and alter some parts, because I hope to publish the next chapter by the time school years in the Saginaw Public School District begin (which is after Labor Day). I also hope to finish the first year of this fanfic before 2019 begins. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, so please leave a review, and** **also, I accept chapter ideas from anyone, and I'm even setting up a forum, so you can talk to me about ssb, and even give some ideas about my current works. Until then, I'll see you another time. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5: On the Road Part Two

**Hello** **everyone, I'm back with part two of the ride from Kyoto to Smash Mansion. I'm trying to finish these chapters faster, but it's a hassle for me because I hardly have any time to work on this current fanfic. Anyway, I'm contemplating on making this fanfic an M-rated one instead of a T-rated one. Not only that, but I'm also working on another fanfic, where the smashers are at an academy, but I might scrap that one. Anyway, I do not own Nintendo, Sega, Sora LTD., HAL, Capcom, Square Enix, etc. Anyway, if you liked this fanfic, then please leave a review. Now, please enjoy.**

"Are we there yet?"

"No, Crazy, for the 7,993rd time, we are not there yet. It's only been an hour since we passed by the first rest stop. It's going to hopefully be eight hours and 20 minutes until we get there," the elder right hand impatiently replied to his rather insane twin.

While Master Hand dealt with Crazy, Little Mac was with a few of the other lower tier smashers, talking about how they hoped to be within at least the B-tier. "I seriously should be upgraded, and improved. I make Rocky Balboa look like Glass Joe, and I'm only 17. I beat Mike Tyson for God's sake. Kid Dynamite, defeated by a 107 lb. 17 year old boxer, and yet, I'm weaker than back when I was an assist trophy." The WVBA champion complained.

"Hey, relax, it could have been worse, at least you're not as low as Jigglypuff," Wario replied.

"Yeah, well that pokémon has more advantages than me, fatass."

"The advantage being a better recovery, I assume?"

"Well duh, I have the worst recovery out of everyone."

As Little Mac ranted on about his sucky status as a smasher, Bayonetta was with Cloud, asking him about how he was involved with Nintendo. "When was your game series part of Nintendo?"

"My first game came out in 1987 on the NES, followed by the SNES, before eventually, in 1997, the seventh game in the franchise, was released on the PlayStation." When were you with Nintendo?"

"In 2014, when my second game was released, they ported my first game on the Wii U, and most likely, they both might be ported on the NX," Bayonneta replied, as Cloud flicked some dust off his Fusion Sword.

Meanwhile, another swordsman was attempting to piece together what Master Hand had told them during the meeting. "He said it was an entirely new game for the upcoming Nintendo console, but joke that it would be a port, so maybe it's almost the same. He also said that everyone will be joining, which means either every former smasher is joining, or nearly every character will join. But what if he gets rid of some of us fighters," At the thought of former smashers being removed, he suddenly flashed back to when he arrived during the development of Brawl, only to be kicked out and replred with another fiery sword wielder. "But that seems highly unlikely, unless he chooses better fighters."

While the young prince attempted to figure out whether or not what Master Hand said were slight clues, or if they were just the exact answer, his train of thought hit the brakes when the person sitting next to him booted up.

"Finally, you finished charging. Now, I need some help of yours, after all, you are a _Robotic Operating Buddy_ for a reason," Roy said to the robot that was seated next to him, emphasizing the three italicized words in the sentance. Shortly after Roy told him what to analyze, ROB gave him the best theory that they have. "First, this is an upcoming video game involving us. Second, it seems as though every former smasher will rejoin. Third, this game will be really similar to the Wii U and 3DS version. Last but definitely not least," ROB then turns to face the current reader. "It appears that this is actually just a non profit story written by some random teen that people are reading on their computers, tablets, phones, etc.."

"Hey, who's breaking the fourth wall back there, and becoming self aware," Master Hand yelled out in an agitated.tone. "I can sense fourth wall breaks from miles away."

"It was ROB, he was trying to comprehend what you said at the meeting, sir," Roy yelled back, hoping neither one of them would be in trouble for doing what only the head executives could do.

"You both know damn well what the rules are, but because we aren't even at the mansion yet, I'll let it slide for now, but because the author of this fanfiction has writers block, I'm speeding up the time by eight hours and 15 minutes, leaving us at approximately five minutes until we reach the mansion." As he says that, Master Hand then snaps his fingers, which seems to speed everything around him up, until eventually, he reached five minutes to eight, much earlier than he expected them to arrive at the gates of the mansion.

As the bus drove to the parking space of the mansion, some of the smashers that had fallen asleep during the ride began to slowly stir. The hand then proceeded to stop time and walk around the bus and put something on each of the backs of the smashers' necks, before going back to the front of the bus, and starting up time again.

Once every part of time was restored, Master Hand immediately cleared his throat, getting the attention of all 58 of the smashers. "Alright, now that we have arrived, you know what you are to do. Each of you exit the bus in a nice, organized way. As you enter the mansion, your stuff will be sent to each of your rooms. Any questions?"

After a small bit of silence, the glove released them one at a time, distributing their ID cards as they passed by him. After all 58 smashers left the bus, they were led to the foyer of the mansion, when five people that were seated stood up, and greeted the group of people entering. After they were greeted by the five people, Master Hand then told them to head to the auditorium, to the confusion of most of the people.

"Wait, we have an auditorium? I've been here for more than fifteen years, and I never saw an auditorium here," Samus said in confusion.

"Has anyone been in the auditorium here, or will I have to guide you all?" The glove asked, getting slightly ticked off. However, he cooled down when he saw Luigi, Doctor Mario, Kirby, the Mii Fighters, both WFTs, and the Robins raise their hands. "Good, then can you ten lead the other 53 there while I get ready for the orientation? Excellent. All of you follow the five smashers to the auditorium. I will see you then. By the way, that includes you Dark Pit," Master Hand said, glaring at Dark Pit, who was at the moment trying to sneak away.

"I got smarter and put a tracker on you this time."

"What? No fair! Why is it only me?"

"Actually, it's not just you, but anyway that's not important, I have to get ready for my speech, so I'll see you all soon.

 **Welp, that ends this chapter. I'm sorry if it's too short, I had set up deadlines to finish up these chapters, so here I am, finishing this up a 2:23 AM. So the orientation will begin in chapter six, but I made a list of characters that have a chance, and that I hope make it in, but until further notice, I'm not including the following: Midna, Shrek, Lyndis, Shovel Knight, Jeff, Kumatora, Paula, Poo, Porky, Duster, Claus, Doc Louis, Pink Gold Peach (sounds too much like Nathanial Bandy), and definitely not Waluigi. Anyway, Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Orientation

**Hello again, everybody.** **I now have the results for the vote of Crazy Hand's dialogue, and according to the single vote, it doesn't exactly seem as good as just through words, so we're keeping the idea of him talking with words. Anyway, I do not own Nintendo, Sora LTD., Square Enix, Capcom, Namco, Sega, etc., also, this is just a nonprofit fanfic written only to entertain. Anyway, please read and enjoy, and also, it helps to leave reviews.**

Shortly after Master Hand had left the foyer to prepare for some speech, the ten smashers that knew where the auditorium were told to lead the rest of the smashers there. after going up two floors, and down a few routes, they went through a passage that less than 1/5 of them even noticed. Shortly after a few turns, and more routes, they eventually stopped at a set of double doors. On one of the doors, there was a message telling them to enter the auditorium, take the assigned seats, and also that their dinners will be waiting for them (as they read the note, Pit and Link looked at each other, grinning).

Once they entered the auditorium, they saw that each seat had a hologram that showed each of their numbers and names on the roster, with their dinners waiting for them, and to Pit and Links' excitement, their plates holding the most meals. A few people had begun to notice that there were some more seats that seemed to be empty at the far end, along with some random empty seats including 15, 22, and 31, with each empty seat also having no name.

"Why is there an empty seat next to me? There were only 12 of us in Smash 64, and I'm number four," Samus said in confusion, as she looked up at the seat number, which was four with an epsilon symbol next to it. "What doses that mean? four epsilon?"

"Maybe it refers to a clone," Link said, as he bit into an energizing meat pie. "Lucina's number is 21 epsilon, instead of 22."

"Link slow down, and don't talk with your mouth full," Zelda said, interrupting Link's guess about what the epsilon symbol means.

While Link began to complain and argue with Zelda, Master Hand went up on the stage with Crazy, who was at the moment, holding a tranquilizer pistol, and staring through the muzzle of the gun. "Hey, what's that spiky thing inside of this stupid thing?"

"Crazy, what are you doing? Is the safety on?"

"Wait, guns are actually safe? I can pull the trigger and not faint from the dart? Cool!"

Before his elder brother could stop him, Crazy pulled the trigger, and shot himself in the face with a dart, knocking him out. Master Hand then proceeded to push the hand behind the curtains, so that the hand wouldn't be a distraction. He then looked up, and began the orientation. "Hello everyone, glad all of you are here, and able to greet the new smashers. Anyway, please welcome co executive, Mr. Sandbag."

"Muahahaha, you thought the two hands were the only true masterminds behind Smash Bros, but you're wrong! Wrong I tell you! All this time, there was a third mastermind. All those hits, they were given to a fake Sandbag, and they thought that they always were beating the shit out of this bag filled with sand," Crazy yelled out in his sleep from behind the curtain.

"Er, so as I was saying, please welcome Mr. Sandbag."

Mr. Sandbag at that moment, was hopping up to the stage, waving to some of the smashers, only to get some rude hand gestures in return. Once he got onstage, he picked up a microphone, and said to the audience, "Good evening, everyone. I'm glad you could arrive, and Ike, please don't raise that finger up, that's quite rude. Anyway, as I was saying, as you heard; every former smasher will rejoin. As I say their names, they will sit at each seat reserved for them. First up we have Ice Climbers." As he announced the name, most of the smashers applauded as the two small people in parkas took their seats.

"Next we have Pichu and Young Link." However, this time, instead of applause, most of the people booed loudly as the small, disrespected rodent, and applauded to the younger version of the Hylian swordsman, as they both took their seats.

"Er, anyway, also, please welcome Snake, and the Pokémon trainer." This time, everyone applauded, while a few people cried out in excitement.

"Er, yeah, that's cool and all, but we also have Wolf O'Donnell coming back after eight years as well."

"Screw you Wolf, we were better off without you!"

"Hey, shut up Star Fox! You know nothing about fighting. All you do is run around Final Destination screaming 'Fiyah! Fiyah!' every five seconds," Wolf yelled back, preparing his gun as he poked fun at one of his worst enemies.

"Mr. O'Donnell, please head to your seat now, or we will have to escort you to your room," Mr. Sandbag instructed, butting into the argument that was slowly beginning. Wolf gave a dirty look towards Fox before going to his seat, which was next to the Villagers. However, on his way to his chair, Falco stuck his leg out, causing Wolf to trip, only for his blaster to go off (which was in his hands), and hit the bird in the shoulder, leaving behind a burn. Wolf then got up, with his gun still pointed at the two allies as he passed them, before sitting at his seat, where he then turned to the person sitting next to him, and angrily asked the male Villager, "What the hell you staring at?"

"Well, time for Master Hand to show you the newcomers," Sandbag said to the smashers that had been watching Wolf then turned to see what the hand had to say.

"Thank you, Sandbag, so, as you all know, Lucina and Dark Pit are similar to some smashers here. Well, if you noticed the epsilon symbols next to the numbers, that means that they're a type of fighter that are practically the same as their counterparts. They are now known as 'Echo Fighters'. Here are some more that are joining the roster." Master Hand then flipped a switch, which brought down a platform with three new "echo fighters".

The reactions were mixed to seeing the new fighters (as you would expect). The Mario and Fire Emblem characters cheered out, Samus let out a loud groan, and everyone else merely clapped.

"Please welcome Daisy, Chrom, and Dark Samus," Master Hand announced.

"Now, we will be showing you the newcomers that you've most likely been waiting for the most. First up, we have a newcomer from a series that came out last year. Please welcome the Inkli—"

Before Master Hand could finish announcing the newcomers, the wall behind the smashers was suddenly covered with ink, to the confusion of a few. Suddenly, more ink splattered onto the ground in small trails all over the auditorium floor. When suddenly, a squid jumped out of one of the puddles of ink, with what looked like a squirt gun, and began to shoot ink everywhere, and splattering most of the people with ink, when a dart went flying out of nowhere and struck the squid being in the arm, knocking it out.

"Anyway," Master Hand continued, holding the tranquilizer gun from earlier in the chapter. "That is one of the Inklings from Splatoon, that one game released a year ago. Now the next character is a Metroid character, and apparently, he's quite aggressive, so I have this gun with me. So now, everyone say hello to Ridley!"

As most of you can guess, Samus was clearly pissed. And it made matters worse when the reptilian beast saw her and lunged straight at the bounty huntress. However, just like the Inklings, he was knocked out instantly with a tranquilizer.

"Alright, now our next newcomer hopefully won't need to be hit with a dart, but anyway, say hello to another character from an older game series. Please welcome Simon Belmont."

For a split second, everyone was silent. Then suddenly, the room was filled with excited cheers, heavy applause, and people screaming in excitement.

"Yes, Yes, he's really badass. We get it. That's why we gave him an echo fighter as well. Say hello to Richter Belmont."

The noise lowered a bit, but it was still loud enough to shatter glass.

"Yes, welcome Simon and welcome Richter. Please enjoy your work here. Now we have one more to go. Here he is. The one. The only, The King of Cruel. King K. Rool!"

Every villain immediately cheered, while the Kongs sat at their seats, with similar reactions.

"Hello, all you stupid assholes. It is I, K. Rool, the king of Kremlings," The giant reptile boomed out. "Now, the two stupid Kongs here shall face their dem—"

"Actually, they're here for a special reason, just like you, so you can't kill them, or we will kill you," Sandbag barged in, infuriating the king even more.

"So anyway, now we shall introduce th—"

"Wah, I haven't even been announced yet," a tall, lanky person blurted out from behind the curtain.

"Well, here's your announcement. Everyone please welcome Waluigi," Master Hand paused, listening to the excited reactions, before speaking again "One of the many assist trophies."

Everyone's faces went from elated to shocked and unhappy, and during this time, the glove then announced more assist trophies which included...

"... Lyndis, Midna, Bomberman, X, Shovel Knight, Knuckles, Knuckle Joe, and Alucard," the hand continued reading names of new and old assists out loud. Once he finished, he began the one thing he had been waiting for: the speech. Immediately he cleared his throat, feeling sweat drip down his palms(?) and began his speech, "I've heard legends of those people, how they plunged into enemy territory, how they saved their homelands. I now am with those heroes, with those brave, determined people. I managed to make a series of games to show their strength and power. We are now at our fifth game, with new people, and I am proud to create the best SSB game with you all. I revere you all, I slightly fear you as well, as you've reduced your enemy territories to rubble. I have also fought a few of you, and some I've befriended. When I found out that we have another game in development, I've been unable to sleep from the excitement. I've been anticipating the start of meeting more people, seeing a lot of people I admire. I once again am ready to assist, work, and join you guys. However, you still will get in trouble if you cause a behave poorly, and I even will kick you out. Once again, thank you for joining us with the creation of a new SSB. I will see you all later."

Master Hand then exited with a huge applause from the smashers, as Sandbag stepped back up to the microphone to make another important announcement, "One more important thing, all of the rooms have been upgraded, so now each room has a kitchen, a living room, a few bedrooms, and extra bathrooms. However, now each of you are going to be sharing rooms with other people. Your room numbers are listed out in the lobby. Bye," As he finished his announcement, Sandbag hopped away with the curtain dropping, as many smashers began to throw projectiles at the bags of sand.

"Well, I've got a bad feeling about this," Mario said to Donkey Kong, who had a banana squeezed in his hand.

 **Well, that ends this chapter. Soon, I'll start doing POV chapters. Anyway, some chapters might be published much later, since I have to go to high school soon, which really sucks, so I'll see you again in September.**


	7. Chapter 7: POV 1 (Mario)

**Hello, everyone, here we are with our first POV chapter. I'm probably going to make a lot of these. Also, TheLostMessenger135, it's fine if you fill half the comment section, I appreciate your reveiws and you're opinions. Anyway, I don't own Nintendo, Sora LTD., Namco, Sega, C** **apcom, etc.. Anyway, please enjoy, and leave a review to tell me who's POV you want to see next.**

"I've got a bad feeling about this." As I said those words I thought to myself, _Maybe it won't be all that bad. After all, it's only a few of us sharing a ro— ah who am I kidding, I'm probably hosed just to entertain some people._ When I left the auditorium and went downstairs to the lobby, I then went over the notice board where there appeared to be an eye scanner, and immediately a key popped out of some small tube next to the board. I picked it up, and turned to the board, which showed my room number and my roomates. _Oh no, not Sonic, ah well, at least Captain Falcon isn't all that bad, nor is Red. I might be lucky, toccando ferro, I thought to myself as I went up to my room_. Once I entered the room (which seemed more like an apartment or dormitory) , Sonic said that I was too slow, and I got the bottom bunk under him. "Sega does what Nintendon't, arrives early."

"Oh yeah, Sega does what Nintendon't, goes third party," I angrily snapped back. The comeback seemed to have left Sonic rather speechless, which is a rather good thing, since he's typically obnoxious and insolent. As he went to bed, Captain Falcon turned on the TV, and _The_ _Simpsons_ came on. Red, Falcon and I decided to watch the episode for the heck of it. It was about that old rich creep making a family in virtual reality, while the fatass named Homer became friends with some random woman. It was okay, but it could have been better. After the episode, we all decided to hit the hay and unpack in the morning.

My morning started with being awoken from the noise of an air horn and the laughter of my roomates. As I got up, I saw that my suitcase is on the ground, opened with a paperclip in the lock, aand all of my stuff scattered around my bed. Even worse, my wallet was empty, meaning someone stole my money and credit cards. No, not my $60 Cheescake Factory gift card! I thought aloud as I stood up. "Alright, who stole my money and cards? I want those returned to me ASAFP," I angrily said to my three roomates, all of whom were seated in a few chairs in the kitchen, before I start cussing them out in Italian. Then I started interrogating each of them, until eventually I got sick of their stupidity and decided to search for them myself. Eventually, after while, I found the money under Sonic'a sheets, and the cards in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom, obscured by pills, peroxide, and other medical supplies.

I then thought to myself, _This means war, bitch_ , so I went to a few stores to find those mouse traps that snap down onto the mice. Eventually, I found a place that sold them. Then I bought some water bottles, and fast effective laxatives. After that, I went back to the mansion, where fortunately, my roomates weren't in the living quarters, so it was pretty easy to get there without them seeing me. Once I made it to my room/dorm, I put laxatives in most of the water bottles, and put a note near the fridge. After that was set, I went to the bathroom with a few tools, where I then screwed up the toilet, until water began to spray out. Then I set the mouse traps all around the room/dorm, until they covered more than three fourths of the room. After that, I waited until they came back.

Once they got back, they noticed the water first, so they each toke a bottle. Once they drank some of it, Red noticed the note, and once they read it, they immediately raced to the bathroom, and in the process, they stepped in a lot of the mouse traps. Sonic was the first to make it to the bathroom (no surprise), and of course he was the one to get soaked from the water. As he got out, Red decided to run to the other one, however, that was rigged as well, but in the end, they managed to make it to another bathroom at the last second. However, luckily they still had to deal with the mouse traps, which made it a living hell for them to get through, and to aggravate them even more, me laughing my ass off on the other side of the room. _That'll teach 'em not to loot my suitcase._ I thought to myself as I rolled around on my bed laughing. After a while, they came back and if looks could kill, I'd be brutally murdered in three different ways, but it was gonna get much better.

"Mario, I declare a truce, and I guess I owe you an apology," Sonic said, which really made my day, since he typically surrenders from a war after a few weeks. "Also, a few of us were going to sneak out through the Shrieking Cave tonight. Wanna join?"

"I guess so. It'll take forever untill we get to leave during curfew," I replied, with a grin on my face. I guess I should fill you in on the Shrieking Cave. It all started with the development of Melee. Ness had finished the fourth book in the _Harry Potter_ series. So one day, he and the Ice Climbers were talking about the Triwizard Tournament from the book, when he saw that there was a hole that some rats chewed through. It turns out the hole was the size of an average room. They told a few of us about it, and we were really intrigued, so word spread like wildfire, and Master Hand heard about it, and when he saw it, he blocked it with plaster. However, a few days later, Ganondorf and Bowser got in a fight and destroyed the plaster, so then they told a few people and kept it secret. The only executive that knows about the room now is Crazy, but he's kept it a secret, and even gave the idea to leave a device to play shrieking noises every now and then, and then Ness chose to call it the Shrieking Cave. Nowadays we use it to get together during curfew or to sneak out during said time without the need for permission. Also, we can't get permission to leave until the second week, which is pretty stupid. In the end, most of us sneak out every night without him knowing, also, about leaving at midnight, that's approximately 20 minutes after

Since it was still noonish, I went to the field to play some soccer. Three hours later, my team won by 23 points, 17 of them scored by me. After that, I decided to spend some time in the arcade, and along the way, I heard what sounded like the Spice Girls playing in one of the lounges, so I peered through the lock and saw Marth, Lucina, Luigi, Fox, Falco, Green (female pokémon trainer), and Bowser all singing Wannabe. _This'll_ _be priceless on Youtube_ , I thought to myself as I recorded the whole thing on my phone. After that, it got better. They started singing Baby by Justin Bieber, and then Tik Tok by Ke$ha. _I wonder what Wolf will think when he sees his enemies singing karaoke._ Once Tik Tok ended, I decided to leave before someone would notice me, or before I break into hysterics. When I entered the game room, I noticed that there was nobody else here but me, so I started up some Tekken (yes, the original) selected Kazuya, and kicked some ass.

After a few hours of beating up some virtual fighters, I decided that I should head back and get ready for the night. On my way back, I decided to show Wolf the video I recorded, and shortly after, I left the animal laughing all over the place, and sending the video to his mercenaries.

Eventually, I got back to my room, and went to the intercom, contracted the kitchen, and ordered a pastrami sandwich, and one minute later, it arrived through a tube on the table. I then walked into the living room-like area of the dorm and saw my roomates all seated at the coffee table, deciding what to do when we leave.

"Finally, you're here," Sonic said to me, with a bit of impatience. "We've decided that Falcon and Red are going to stay, and make sure the guards don't notice us. Also, we're going to the casino for now, although we might also stop at the tavern."

"But don't we have alcoholic beverages in the fridge? I do recall that people within the age limit get beer, whiskey, tequila, and orther beverages like that, provided we're 21 or older. Although now that I think of it, you're only 15, so aren't you too young to even go to the bar or the casino," I question back.

"Age never stopped Red from going to one, nor did it stop me from going to a couple places that restrict people from being under 18 years."

"Ah, whatever. I think Falcon and I should go while you and Red stay here, after all, we are the older ones in this room."

Red and C. Falcon seemed to agree with me on that one, while Sonic continued to complain. However, in the end, it was three to one, and they were to stay behind. As we got our stuff ready, Sonic and Red went to visit their friends, so there was some peace for now.

Eventually, at 11:50 PM, we got ready to leave, so we quietly waited until the night guards passed by, then Sonic turned on the TV, while Red turned the shower on. Then Falcon and I snuck out of the room and went down a few floors, when suddenly we heard a noise from below. Immediately we took cover, I went into a nearby closet while Falcon ducked under a table. Chef Kawasaki then walked by with a bunch of pots, pans, etc.. Once he was out of sight, we got out of our hiding places, and Falcon decided to then say "Surprised you didn't come out of there sooner," only to get a slap to the face in return.

We finally made it to the cave at 11:59, just in time. Ike, King Dedede, Luigi, Donkey Kong, Ryu, Fox, Wolf, and Samus were already there waiting for us. After we made sure to cover our tracks, and set our timers on our phones, we left.

In the end, some of us got rich while a lot of us went broke, then six of us went to a bar and got completely wasted (not my finest moment), however in the end we got back and made it 20 minutes before 5:30, which is when Master Hand wakes up. And so here I am, with a Bloody Mary and a bacon cheeseburger, and a nasty hangover.

 **Makes me almost take pity on making Mario drunk. Ah well, I'm probably going to update much later since school began *groans rather loudly* and well, 9th grade has already become hellish and it's only the first day. Anyway, leave a review on who's point of view you want to see next, although for now I'm going back to third person POV. Anyway, see you in the next update.**


	8. Chapter 8: Some Awkward Sunday

**Hello everyone, I'm back once again, with something new: I'm working on a second fanfic: A Smash Bros Academy** **, where all of the smashers go to a private school, and there's some slight chaos, sort of inspired by IntroSpecktive, sort of from the quantum realm of my mind, but anyway, I don't own Nintendo, HAL, Sega, Sora LTD, Capcom, Namco, etc. Please enjoy and give your opinion in the reviews, and also, pick a character you want to see in a first person POV chapter in the reviews.**

Two weeks after we saw what a typical day is like for Mario in the mansion, Master Hand announced that all smashers were to head to the auditorium as soon as possible. After everyone got there, they saw the two gloves and the sandbag standing at the stage, with both hands looking rather irate. Shortly after everyone took their seats, Sandbag then said aloud, "It seems as though two weeks ago, a few people snuck out of the mansion during curfew. Seems like the people who snuck out went through a cave in the basement, as we have the evidence, so there's no point in .denying the truth. Now nobody's permitted to leave the mansion's grounds for another week. Also, we now blocked off your "secret" cave with titanium, meaning that unlike plaster, it's going to take a lot more than a simple warlock punch to break through there. Anyway, we're also scanning you, building up your moveset, etc. in three weeks, so enjoy that. And so for now I bid you adieu."

As you can guess, everyone clearly hated the fact that they're stuck in the mansion for even longer. As Sandbag hopped to the top floor to his office, he heard a bunch of complaints about the announcement like, "This sucks ass," and "Whichever people chose to go and get us in trouble are all a bunch of assholes, When I find the people that left, they're getting beaten badly."

Once he reached his office, Sandbag then began writing a note to send to the next smasher. Halfway through however, he was interrupted by Chef Kawasaki, as he wanted a raise immediately, and he was running low on food. _This is just not my day_ , Sandbag thought to himself as he dealt with the chef's request, a bunch of hate mail, and a huge stack of bills, before calling Master Hand down. Once the glove arrived, the punching bag gave him approximately $42,000 and asked him if he could go buy some groceries and a few more sports equipment, as a few of the smashers ended up destroying most of what they had in the gym.

Meanwhile, in said place, Little Mac was boxing with Mario, with "Uncontainable" by Set it Off playing on the stereo in the corner. As the lightweight continued to punch at the Italian, Samus sat nearby watching the match, learning the fighters' attack patterns. Shortly after taking a few punches, Mario attempted to do an attack similar to Pizza Pasta's, so Mac decided to do the same counter as before, by dodging and uppercutting him multiple times before the plumber can punch him. Mario then collapsed onto the ground, ending the match.

"Hey, wanna get some chocolate from the vending machines?" Little Mac asked Mario, who tried to get up, yet couldn't stand for a few seconds.

"Hey, Aran, can you help me with carrying this fat Italian outta here?" the boxer asked to the huntress seated in the corner, who replied by shaking her head, and instead shooting at a few clay pidgeons with her paralyzer. However, right when the beams of energy were about to hit the flying disk, another beam from nearby struck it, sending clay shards flying. Both Samus and Mac turned to see Falco with his blaster, and was trying to act cool, but seeming to fail, as he walked over to them, he tripped over a few ropes on the ground and crashed to the ground, causing a nearby pole holding a volleyball net to unhinge from the ground and fall right onto the blue bird. The Huntress and the boxer exchanged confused glances at each other, and then the boxer then said, "Not even going to question it."

"I don't know about you audience, but I feel like this writer should give the other smashers a chance to shine. Whaddaya think, should he do it, or not. Personally, I want to see what happens with the swordsmen," A voice says in the background as the story transitions to a dark space, When suddenly the owner of the voice appears in front of whoever is reading this current story, and then says, "Or he can just scrap this shit show of a story and write one with my resurrection from Subspace particles and malice, the deity of evil: Tabuu!"

"Tabuu, get out of our territory now, or we will be forced to use our full power on you and most likely destroy you," Sandbag angrily says to the deity with two giant guards next to him.

"Eh, I didn't even want to be in some crap hole of a mansion anyway, but mark my words, I will return..." Tabuu finishes as he teleports away.

 **Well, sorry if you hated this chapter, but I was running low on ideas and time, as I have to deal with the hellish crud that people call education or academics. So I'm running low on ideas and time. If you want to, you could give ideas of what should happen next or what you want to see happen next (nothing sexual though, that's where I drop the line), but I have to start writing a new chapter, so for now, I bid you adeiu.**


	9. Chapter 9: Roster Setup Part 1

**Hello again, once again sorry for the last chapter being lazy and rather poorly written, I am merely just fatigued and slightly stressed from being in school, so don't be surprised if there are occasional hiatuses during the time these chapters are published. Anyway, I don't own Nintendo, Sega, Capcom, Sora LTD., HAL, etc.. Anyway, as usual, enjoy and give** **a review.**

73 video game characters were in a large room with two hands and a sandbag, as they waited for some people to escort each fighter into a room to then work on adding them to the game. The first was Game and Watch, then Pacman, then Donkey Kong, then— you get the point. Anyway, since I haven't done much with swordsmen, so let's hear from Pitto (I consider Pit and Dark Pit as sword fighters and not gunners.)

Pitto was seated at one side of the room listening to "Wolf in Sheep's Clothing" by Set it Off (yes I will mention SIO, P!ATD, TOP, etc. and you can't stop me.) on his iPhone next to his girlfriend Lucina, who was at the moment watching _A_ _rcher_ on her Galaxy J3. As Pitto heard the last bit of the song, he got out his phone and selected another song once he heard "Karma's gonna come collect your debt" a third time in a row. However as he chose another bleak song, he saw something block the light overhead. The dark clone looked up and saw a middle-aged man standing with a clipboard and horn-rimmed glasses who then asked, "Are you Pit from Kid Icarus?"

Of course being rude as usual, Dark Pit replied saying, "Hell no, I'm not that dumbass."

"Oh yeah, you're his clone, now called an 'echo fighter'. My bad," the man said back, angering the dark being even more, so he pulled out his staff and aimed it between this insolent moron's eyes. The man cautiously took a few steps back before running away. Dark Pit then got his 3ds out to play some GTA Chinatown Wars. However a few minites into the game, he was called up to get scanned. As he stepped into the room, a few people there went up to him and began measuring and inspecting the duplicate. Once they finished recording measurements and inspections, they moved him to a pedestal, and uploaded the inspections on a computer. After that, they told him to do a few movements like walking and sprinting. Eventually, after twenty animations were made, he got to leave. _Finally I can get out of this stupid place,_ he thought to himself as he walked out as he was one of the last few.

As everyone was walking out, Master Hand was standing nearby, tapping his fingers on the ground, when suddenly a noise went off, and everyone turned to the sound. Sandbag was there, holding his phone and reading a text. He then looked up and announced, "Due to issues with the bus, we're going to have to either walk back or wait three hours. So all in favor of waiting say 'aye'."

23 of the smashers said "aye" while everyone else stood there, until Ness broke the silence. "Why can't we just teleport there, I have enough PP to make it there."

"No Ness, we'll just walk, although I appreciate the idea of teleporting, it's just not easy when there are cars, streetlamps, and people around," Master Hand replied, then added, "Besides, we wouldn't be able to stop at 7/11."

Everyone immediately decided that they were walking, however some complained and asked to go to different places, but it was already decided, and they began their walk.

"But I wanted to go to Panda Express," Ike complained, as they passed by the Chinese restaurant.

"Too bad, we're going to 7/11 and that's final,"

"Why not McDonald's?" Fox asked.

"Or Olive Garden," Mario added, angering the hand even more.

"Alright, do you want something to eat or not?" He angrily questioned, shutting everyone up as they reached the convenience store. Two minutes later, they walked out with a grumbling Sandbag, as he had to pay $916.00 there. While everyone was enjoying their snacks, Link was having an arguement with Shulk over who's sword is better. However, in the middle of their arguement, Cloud joined in, stating that his Fusion sword was better than the Master Sword and Monado put together, only to then get beaten up by both sword fighters. Meanwhile Dark Pit was with Lucina talking about how unfair it was for them to be called "clones" all because Sakurai gave them the same movesets as Pit and Marth, and even made them too similar. "I'm just tired of being refered to as Pit's worthless carbon copy," He said to his girlfriend, who was looking at a nearby café. "I'll get you a pumpkin spice latte from there later," Dark Pit said, knowing how much Lucina loved Starbucks.

After two hours and 15 minutes, they made it back. Immediately, almost everyone went to their rooms except for a few, Sandbag then went to his office and checked his mailbox. In it there was an envelope with a leaf stamp. He tore it open and scanned it quickly before smiling. _Welcome to the Smash family,_ he thought to himself.

 **Well there you have it. I know I'm not as much of a good writer, but I'm trying to improve. Anyway, sorry for the haitus, but I've been stuck dealing with schoolwork, social media, Earthbound, etc. However, I will get back asafp, I promise. Also, I've got a discord account (Fyrehumanoid17#4107) as well, so if you want to chat sometime, then yeah, I'll chat. Anyway, Halloween 2016 coming soon! See you all next** **time! PS, heads up, the next chapter is going to be a short one, just saying. (really short.)**


	10. Chapter 10: The Attack

**Hello, everyone, I'm back! Here we are with another chapter on time. (I hope) Anyway, I don't own Nintendo, Sega, Capcom, Namco, Sora LTD., HAL, etc. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'll strife to publish these chapters sooner. Anyway, enjoy.**

 _Welcome to the Smash Bros. family_. Sandbag thought, thinking about the new player joining. He had a feeling they would do just fine with everyone else. _I can see it now,_ Sandbag said to himself, _Both the smashers and the fans will be–_

KSHHHHHHHHKSHSHSH!POW! Suddenly, the punching bag fell to the ground as a noise like a gunshot was heard along with the shattering of glass.

"Smash Bros. sucks!!" someone yelled as they dropped down from a tree nearby just as Fox and Sonic showed up. "My god, someone shot him!" Sonic gasped.

"What the hell just happened!?" Master Hand interrogated as he floated into the room quickly.

"It was an attack, sir," Fox replied nervously. "He was shot by someone."

Some people had reached the room by now and gasped as they heard Fox, with Master Hand asking, "But who could have done this?" he then floated back up and sternly said, "Everyone, we are going into temporary lockdown until further notice. Everyone head to your rooms now, and keep them locked and secured, and that includes windows."

 **I told you this was going to be a short one, but I guess this was probably too early, ah well. I hope you enjoyed this. The next part will come soon. (hopefully). However, for now I must say goodbye. Adios!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Mystery (POV 2, Link)

**Hello again, everyone, It's me agian. Here we have our second POV starring Link, so in this chapter, he's going to try to figure out who shot Sandbag** **. Now, I know the plot is changing, but I'll be going back to development real soon, just after the two mystery chapters. After this one, I'll go back to the** **typical chapters, but anyway, on with the disclaimer and the story: I don't own Nintendo, Sega, Capcom, Sora LTD, HAL, nor any of the companies that worked with Nintendo over the development of Smash, although if I did, I'd add Waluigi ASAFP. Anyway, please enjoy.**

 _Who could have done this? Why would someone do that?_ I wondered aloud at the hospital. Last night we had to get Sandbag there quickly, as he apparently dies if he loses all his sand. Of course the doctors know nothing about performing surgury on a sandbag, so they just tried using duct tape. However, according to Master Hand, Sandbag actually has human organs, and so he might have to go through a heart surgery. Now I had decided that it was up to me to find the culprit, especially since I'm one of a few people that have read the entire _Sherlock Holmes_ series (aside from Master Hand, Sandbag, Zelda, Palutena, ROB, and both Robins, so I might be the one to solve this case and reveal the person who attempted to assassinate the executive producer of a popular fighting game franchise. Of course, our first guess would be Sony or Microsoft, but they never really did anything to badmouth us, and besides, I can't accuse them unless I have complete evidence. Now my second guess would have to be a hater. This sometimes happens, in fact, I remember one time when Lucas got kidnapped by Nintendo haters that didn't even know who he was. Of course in the end, his girlfriend found him and got pissed and struck them with PK Ground.

Anyway, so I decided that it was time to begin investigating and find out who shot Sandbag and put an end to it. As I walked out of the hospital room where Sandbag is, I heard surgeons asking, "Where's the tape? We need to keep the holes covered! We need it now!"

Before he left, I asked Robin to meet me at the café with ROB and Zelda, and so as I entered the small building, Zelda called out to me from one of the booths. After I got a cappuccino at the counter, I headed over to them. To my surprise, they were with Peach, Marth, and Corrin.

"Hello, Link. How are you this fine day?" Peach asked before taking a sip of what I guessed to be an alcoholic drink, since she seemed a bit tipsy. I then sat down next to Zelda and quietly asked, "What are they doing here?"

"Oh relax, they just joined us for some tea."

"Then why is Peach drinking what looks like vodka?"

"She changed her mind and chose alcohol over tea. Besides, it seems like they'll be out of here quickly," Zelda added as Corrin and Marth stood up and helped the princess out of her seat.

"Sorry we have to leave so early, but I doubt the princess could handle another drink," the Altean prince said before rejoining Corrin with supporting the woozy Toadstool out.

Once they left, Zelda turned back to me with ROB, and got some notes out of her bag. "Alright, so most likely the person who shot Sandbag would have to either be someone who hates Nintendo, hates Smash Bros, or even has a rivalry with Sandbag himself."

"Hang on a second... if Sandbag didn't join until 2001, then who was the first executive producer/director? Who created this game franchise then, if Master Hand isn't the true creator? In fact, who created Master Hand?" I was confused, and I often don't do well with confusion.

"Silence insolent one!" a voice boomed out overhead, startling me, Zelda and everyone else in the café. "You are not yet ready to hear the truth. When the time comes, you will see your trye creator, and go through many disasters!"

 _Who the hell was that_ I thought to myself as I pulled out my notes and evidence. The gear included the evidence (the bullet that hit Sandbag), a notepad, a pencil, a usb drive with security footage from the last two days, my phone, and a murder mystery novel.

"What's with the novel?" Zelda asked as she picked it up and skimmed through it.

"I usually read them to see what they do to solve crimes, you know, like a textbook."

"Seems a bit if a good idea, but remember, most of them are fiction."

"Wait, but isn't this fiction?"

Suddenly, Master Hand teleported out of nowhere and yelled out, "I heard that!" and before I knew it, I was sent flying out of the café, with Master Hand's voice saying, "No breaking the fourth wall," in my head before everything went black.

 **What will happen to Link next? (Only the writer knows) Find out next time! A/N, I'm sorry if you felt this chapter was too short, but I haven't been able to find the time to write my fanfic while I have a bunch of schoolwork and NGC controllers to repair. By the way, if there will be an adventure mode added to Smash Ultimate, I will add a part where they direct the cutscenes with some good shit. By the way, as I've mentioned before, if you want to chat with me at some point about this story (I'm guessing only a few people will pay attention to this), I'll be making a Discord server** **so that you can chat with me and give ideas, (hopefully) by October 25th. However, until then, this is Fyrehumanoid signing off. Bye!**


End file.
